Into The Fire
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: When Tris Prior realises she's carrying Tobais Eaton's babies, still in the Dauntless Training Compound, both their lives shall change forever. Full of love, shock, drama, loss and even more love. Minor changes in story. Was called Dauntless Babies. CONTAINS SWEARING. DEAL WITH IT OR DON'T.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey this is my first Divergent Fanfic! I love Divergent, but I wanna thank Sammyloveshutch because they made me realise it was time for me to do a Divergent Fanfic. Now if you've read the book, then you will know what but this is. This chapter is set in the bit in the book where Tris has just got the Abnegatation Tattoo and Tobais says he has one just like it, and then Tris asks to see it and he takes off his shirt. well this is fanfic is what could of happened if they undressed "completely"... Oh yeah sorry if the sex description isn't good... I've never had sex. ENJOY!

NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO OWN DIVERGENT, I DON'T OWN IT! :'(

Chapter One: A Night To Remember.

(Tris's POV)

"I have a tattoo on my back just like that!" Tobais laughs.

"Can I see it?"

"Are you asking me to undress Tris?"

"Yes," I blurt out. Oh shit! Did I really just say that?!

He nods happily and tears off his shirt... Oh my god... He's SO HOT! He has perfect muscles and luscious tattoos! I just stare blankly at him, my mouth wide open. But then I walk over to him and I snog is perfect face. He also snogs me back and we sit on the bed together. Suddenly, he breaks away, which really irritates me.

"Tris, now you've seen me shirtless... Isn't it only fair that I see you shirtless as well...?" He whispers. Oh my god, are we on the road to having sex? I KNOW that I SHOULD stop him... But the truth is, I don't want to.

I nod slowly and I get back to kissing Tobais. But his soft, but warm hand slowly slides up my back... Until it reaches my bra. Then he undoes my bra.

Oh shit.

Soon enough he actually rips off the black bra and it's laying on the floor! Next he aims for my ebony shirt, and he unbuttons it carefully and one again, throws it on the floor. Soon he's staring at my breasts for a little too long.

"Tobais. Tobais, are we really doing this?" I ask nervously.

"Well... I want to... Do you Tris?" He asks in a confident whisper.

This is the part where I should say no...

"Yes. Tobais, please. Yes! I love you, let's do this!" I trill.

Then I rip off his baggy trousers and he rips off my skirt and pants.

Before I know it, we're on the bed. Making love, with each other. I can't believe it! I'm finally making love with the man I truly, truly love...

Author's Note: Yeah that's the first chapter! I hope it's ok! Also I need to change a little something, you know the time they're all in the Dauntless Training Compound? Well I'm going to make the time they're in there 4 months, if that's ok. Oh and this little scene happened after 1 month in the Compound...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

***************YOU NEED TO READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT***************

Well in this story, I'm adding an 8 month gap between when they have sex and then when they have to go to Amity and basically where the whole war and chaos happens. But after the extra 8 months I'm adding in, it will be the plot from the book, but obviously slightly different, since they'll have a baby. I hope you all somehow know what i mean! So this chapter is set about 7 weeks after they had sex... And something's wrong.

Chapter Two: Pregnant.

(Tris's POV)

Oh my god. This could NOT be happening! My period is 5 weeks late... Also to put even more trouble on top of that... I threw up today, yesterday and the day before in the morning! I think I'm pregnant... I mean Tobias and I have had sex about 6 times in the last 7 weeks. It was all unprotected sex. No condoms, oops. I'm only 16! I still have 4 months of fucking training left and then, if all goes well, I shall be a member of Dauntless. I mean the last stage of training, fear landscapes, has just finished. Also Molly and Drew have been cut. So the remaining ten of us are Dauntless. But they still want to fucking keep us for 8 fucking more months, just so we can practise fighting, gun work, knife work and our fear landscapes more. Well I'm not too annoyed about it. I mean, it means more time with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn (and ugh... Peter) and Tobias...

I love him so much... OH SHIT! How am I going to tell him he's gonna be a father?! Well I don't know for certain, but all the signs are right under my nose...

It's 10am and right now we're doing knife throwing. I need to get his attention...

I hold my hand high up. "Four? Can you help me?" I ask nervously. He chuckles and walks over, his arm round my hips.

"Yes Tris? What with?"

"I need to talk to you. Serious talk. Tonight in your room. Be there at 11pm, ok?" I whisper in his ear.

"Sure," He replies casually.

I knock timidly on the door to his room. "Can I come in?" I whisper, but soon realise that I said it in a really squeaky and high pitched way... Shit.

Then he opens the door fiercely and scowls at me. "Tris! I have already told you a million times! This is your room as well as mine and you don't need to ask to come in! Silly child... Come on in babe," He chuckles. Oh shit now I'm terrified... Lord help me...

We sit on the bed in silence. "So... What do you wanna talk about?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, get ready to say the 3 words... But then a hysterical round of tears breaks me off. Stupid pregnancy hormones... Yep, I'm definitely pregnant...

"Tris?! God! What's wrong babe?" He then hugs me so tightly I can barely breath... Damn he's strong.

I practically choke the words out in between sobs. "Tobias. I'm late,"

"Late for what? Have you got to be somewhere?"

Really?! Guys just don't understand anything...

"No Tobias... My period's 5 weeks late... I puked this morning, yesterday morning and the morning before that! And i don't usually cry like this. i don't usually cry, at all. I think I'm pregnant with your baby..." I whisper, STILL in tears. He suddenly lets go off me, his eyes wide with horror and his mouth hanging open with shock.

Around 2 minutes later, I've finally stopped crying, and he actually says something! "Tris... Have you... Done a... Test?" He mutters.

"No, I don't want people finding out. I don't want people guessing the father. Everyone will think it's Uriah's or Will. Or worse, Peter's... But I'm 100% sure. I mean all the signs are here... Plus I have a gut feeling it's true..." I groan.

"Well... Congrats," He smiles.

Hang on... Is he annoyed? Scared? Unhappy? Happy? What?! "Tobias? Do you still want me, and this baby? Are you unhappy with the news?" I ask gesturing to my flat abdomen.

"Tris! I will always want you! And this baby! I'm more happy than I have ever been! Oh god! In... Hang on, how many weeks along are you?"

"Errrr... I don't know for sure, but I have another gut feeling it's 7 weeks, you know, the first time we made love. I mean that was sex like no other, and if I was 3 weeks along, I wouldn't be puking and getting messed up fucking preggo hormones!"

"Yeah I think you may be right about that. They always say the first is the best... Well in about 33 weeks, I shall be a Dad... Oh Tris... I love you. More than you will ever know... Come here," He grins, then I spot a tiny tear rolling down his cheek. We then embrace. Our moths locked together, my hands on his neck and head, then his hands on my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tanya.

(Tris's POV)

I slowly tip-toe back to the Dormitories. It's 2am and Tobias and I talked, and snogged, for ages. But now I'm exhausted. I'm only wearing black shorts and a strapless black shirt which really shows off my tattoo.

Then I freeze because I see a silhouette about 5 metres in front of me.

"Tris! Where the fucking hell have you been!?"

Oh god... Christina.

"Christie? Why are you up?" I ask.

"Me? What about you, Tris?! You've been sneaking out nearly every night for the past 2 months! I've been watching you! Where do you go?" She hisses.

I hesitate. "Well, errrrr... I go and errrrr..." Then she smiles.

"Oh my god! It's a guy! Isn't it?" She's good... But I can't say it's Four, can I?

"Well... Yeah it is. Now shhhh!" I mutter, my pale cheeks flushing red.

"Oh my gosh! Come on! Who is it!? Do I know him?"

"Yes," I answer timidly.

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"Yes," I breath out.

"Who?"

I reel in a deep, icy breath. "He's called Tobias... Tobias Eaton," I mumble.

"Tobias? I don't know anyone called Tobias... What?"

"I know him as Tobias, you know him as..." Ok I'm going to tell Christie EVERYTHING, apart from our baby. That's mine and Tobais's. "My boyfriend is Four. It's Four. He's called Tobias. We have been together for over 2 months, ever since the day before we went into the instructor's fear landscape, Tobias is mine,"

"Oh. My. God. Beatrice Prior! I knew you looked at him different! So, do you like do what Will and I do? Sex?"

"Errrrrr... Kinda..." I groan.

"Oh, I bet he's strong! Tell me what it's like!"

"Ewww... No. Fucker off Christina and keep you're mouth shut!" I hiss.

"Fine, get to bed,"

"Are you ok, Tris. I saw you run pretty quick into here, are you ok?" Asks Will. Why's he in the girls bathroom?! Ugh... I really hate this pregnancy morning sickness... "Yeah," I choke.

"Ok, I'll just g-"

"No, can you get Four? To take me to the Infirmary?" I ask Will.

"Well, I could t-"

"No Will. It would be best if Four takes me. Now go get him!" I shout fiercely, oops. Mood swings...

"Ok... He'll be here in a minute,"

Then the door opens and I see dark blue eyes staring at me.

"Tris! Get up! Back to training! Now! Stop sitting on the floor!" Four shouts.

"Tobias," I choke between puke. "Listen, pretend to take me to the infirmary and I can get a fucking test done!"

"Oh great idea Tris, love you so much Honey, come on," He then helps me up and holds me by my hips.

Then we pass Eric... Shit.

"Four! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking Tris to the infirmary, I think she may have the flu or something," Four answers in quite a rude way actually.

"Fine, get back as soon as you can," Moans Eric.

"Hello Tanya, this is Tris. She's been ill lately..." Four mutters.

Tanya looks about 25, black hair, about 10 piercings and long tattoos running up both of her arms.

"Alrighty then, Four. Would you like to stay?"

"I'll wait just outside so I can take her back," Four sighs and Tanya nods. "Ok Tris, follow me," Then she takes me into a little room. There are 2 chairs and a bunch of machines.

"Ok Tris. What do you think is wrong with you?"

"I think I'm pregnant," I just blurt out the words to get them over with...

Tanya raises her pierced eyebrows in shock. "Ok dear, so tell me your symptoms,"

"Well, my period is 5 weeks late and this is the 4th time I've puked in the morning," I sigh.

"Ok, sounds like you're pregnant to me! When was the last time you had intercourse?"

Ok now that's embarrassing...

"Errrr... The last time was 4 days ago, but I think I became pregnant on my first time, that was about 8 weeks ago,"

"Ok, now can I ask who the father is?"

"Errrr... I prefer not say..."

"Well. I need to know. It's just between you and me. Here are 2 options. You tell me who he is now or, if you are pregnant, comes with you when you will need a scan next. The only people who shall know you're pregnant and who the father is, will only be myself and Four, your instructor, only so he can look out for you, can you tell me?"

"Well... I'll say now... The father is..." I lower my voice for the last part. "Four,"

"Well, well, well, ok. Therefore you can actually go and get him from outside dear,"

"Ok,"

I wander out of the room and walk over to Tobias and I kiss him on the cheek. "Come on in... Daddy,"

"Well, wait. What?!" He asks puzzled.

"I told Tanya you're the father, she was going to tell you I was pregnant anyway. She said you can come in," I smile and I take his hand and drag him into the room.

"Hello Four, looks like you've been naughty. Can I just ask, are you two... Together?"

"Yes," We reply at the same time.

"Ok, now I believe Tris is pregnant but I have a test to be sure. Now go in the bathroom over there and urinate in this dish, and put the test in the urine, ok?"

"Yes,"

Yuck.

"Ok, here are the results," Tanya sighs looking at the test. "Tris, Four. Congratulations, you have an 8 week old baby, since the baby is 8 weeks old then we can see him or her on a scan. Would you like to see a scan?"

"Yes!" Four exclaims.

Then we have a snog which is bursting with happiness.

"Ok, Tris. Lift up your shirt and I'll put this gel on," Smile Tanya.

"Ok, guys. Look on the screen. That's your... Wait hang on... There's your babies,"

Babies.


	4. Chapter 4

***************YOU NEED TO READ THIS! EXTREMELY, EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE STORY!***************

Well in this story, I said I was adding in I'm a 4 months gap between when they have sex and then when they have to go to Amity and basically where the whole war and chaos happens. But I'M CHANGING THAT! So, now there is an 8 MONTH training gap between when all the Dauntless were chosen and when the attack happens. Tobias and Tris had sex just before the 8 month training began, so by the time Tris and everyone is let out to become Dauntless citizens, she shall be 8 months pregnant. I'm doing this mainly because everyone will know Tris is with child and everyone will want to know who the father is, and it shall be more dramatic... I think... Understand? I hope you somehow do... And love ya all! OH YEAH! And I almost forgot! The 10 new members of Dauntless are Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, Christina and there are 3 other dauntless borns. They are going to be Mackenzie, Olive and Jayden. Oh and the 10 of them all sleep in a Dormitory.

Chapter Four: Twins.

(Tris's POV)

"Babies?!" I exclaim. Then I look at Tobias, his face is shocked, which makes me slightly nervous... But then I see his lips curving into a large smile. Then I see the screen. Oh my gosh. In the black background, there are 2 white dots. Yep, twins.

"Yes Tris! Twins, I bet you weren't expecting that..." Tanya sighs.

"Yeah, Tanya. But I'm so pleased! Awwwww Tris! We have 2 kids..." Tobias smiles as a tear rolls down his face, as one does on mine.

"Ok. Now this can't be... Right..." Tanya lowers her voice. "I mean... You two together and now, these babies... Well obviously they shall know at some point, I mean... You have another 6 months of training, so by the time you get out of here, Tris will be 8 months pregnant and VERY close to becoming a Mother... Well, how about this. I won't tell anyone else here, but within 2 months, Tris will be showing off a bump so when she starts to show you tell people. Even Eric. But I'm perfectly happy if you come in here every 2 weeks and get a check up. No one shall know apart from us. How's that?" Tanya asks.

Oh god... In 2 months everyone will know!... HOW EMBARRASSING!? I might tell Christina, Will and Uriah sometime soon... Hmmmmm... I need some friendly help in this, I mean Tobias is out of the question, for now. No one knows we're together. Yet... You know, I wouldn't be surprised if we both end up factionless coz of this mess...

"Yeah, thanks loads Tanya, bye!" I smile then Four takes me back to training.

"Tobias? Can I tell Christina? Maybe Uriah and Will?" I ask on the way to the lunch hall.

"Yeah, I mean you need support against Peter, Mackenzie, Jayden and Olive. I hate their little group. It's all, Im berthed than you and bla. Also you need comforting on this when I can't be there. Sure babe. Tell them as soon as you wish, love you," He grins. That gorgeous grin.

"Tris! God! Where were you! You missed 2 whole hours of gun work! Are you ok?!" Christie questions.

"Yeah Tris! I mean, where were you!?" Asks Will.

After the Infirmary I went back to Four's room with him for an hour. Now I've just walked into the lunch hall, I sit down by Christie and Will. Then I realise that everyone is staring at me.

"I puked. Loads," I sigh.

"God Tris... You must have an illness,"

No Will. It's called being pregnant!

"Yeah, maybe," I sigh. Then I look over at Four on the table to our far left. He sees me and smiles widely. Then he blows me 3 kisses. One to my face. 2 to my stomach. As I blow him one back, I realise the Will and Christina saw that.

I look back to Christina, staring at her empty plate but Will is open-mouthed.

I bite my lip. "Follow me and I'll explain," I whisper. I get up and run towards the pit. Tears burn in the corner of my pale blue eyes. Come on Tris. Hold them in... At least till you get to the pit...

"Tris? What the fuck was that!? Spill it," Screeches Will.

"Yeah, tell him Tris. He should know..." Mumbles Christie which causes Will to stare at her in confusion.

"Well... Where do I start?" Then I crumple to the floor in tears and I bury my head in between my knees and I watch them rush over to me.

"Tris?! What's up?" Smiles Will.

"Four and I... We have been... Together. For just over 2 months, I love him more than anything and..." I sob even more, which makes it even harder to choke out the last part. "And... I'm pregnant... His. Twins," I spit out through all the tears. Fuck pregnancy hormones...

I peer up at my friends. Christina was holding my left shoulder firmly, but she has now edged away from me, in shock. Will just carries on staring at me like he did when I first burst into tears.

"Oh my god Tris... You're, you're... Pregnant? Really?" She whispers.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, with 8 week old twins,"

"Tris," She lowers her voice. "I just want to tell you, that... I will be there for you. The whole way. Just as Four will be," She then smiles sorrowfully.

"Me too," Says Will in a quiet and timid voice.

"Thank you. I love you both. Anyway, I'll be huge by the time these 8 months of training ends!" I chuckle.

"Yeah, god yeah Tris! Even in 2 months you shall start to show!" Grins Christina.

"Thanks for your support," I cheer sarcastically.

"Don't you worry Tris. We will be he-"

"Tris! Tris! Tris!" Oh god. Tobias. Tr- Tris..." Tobias whispers. Soon enough, I see him running towards me. Then he crouches by my side and kisses me passionately on the lips. Then he releases me as he sees Will and Christie. "Did you tell them?" He asks me softly. I nod slowly.

"Yep. We heard you knocked her up. Wait to go Four! Do you two want to end up Factionless?!" Shouts Will. Then Will stands up, pulls up his sleeves and gets his fists ready... Ready for a fight...

"Well! At least I have the guts to make love with someone! I bet your too scared to do it with Christina! She'll soon be bored sick of you!" Shouts Four. Then they get up to fight as well. I see Will tremble. He knows he could never beat Four. But I think he's gonna try. I HAVE to stop this before they even start.

"Will! Tobias! Stop it guys! Just please, calm it," I groan, which leads to a yawn.

"Oh Tris... Come on babe. I'll get you to bed, dormitory or my room?" He asks, then cradles me in his arms.

"Dormitory please. I haven't slept there in a while. And I can walk, you know," I sigh.

"Yeah. I know, Tris," He chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I wanna thank all my Followers, Reviewers, MY ONE AND ONLY VERY SPECIAL FAVOURITE-ER and my readers. Yep. That's you... Also DauntlessProdigy04, for your wonderful support on all my stories. Then my Dad. I love him so much.

Chapter Five: Peter's Army.

(Tris's POV)

"Are you ready to face hell?" He whispers, as he removes his hand from my hip.

"No... Ok. Bye Tobias," I smile then I give him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Bye babe,"

Ok... Tris the divergent. Tris the dauntless. Tris the brave. Be brave.

I slowly stride into the dormitory to see Will, Kenzie, Peter, Christina, Oli and Jay starting to strip and put on a shirt and pants for bed. I don't know where Lynn, Mar and Uri are... Maybe getting another piercing or tattoo? It's now about 10:30. I spent some time with Tobias, after I talked with Will and Christie, until now.

I really hate "Peter's Army" as I like to call them. Jayden was ranked 9th, he has snowy white skin with black tattoos nearly everywhere, black piercings on his lip, tongue, ears, eyebrows, belly button, neck, and even nipples. He then has ivory hair with black streaks in. He's tall, slender and muscular. I hate Jay... Olive has shiny, ginger dead-straight hair which flows to her ribs but she has it in a loose side braid, she's pale and has many freckles, but her azure eyes would appear to have kindness in. They don't. This short, skinny girl has tattoos in many places as well and can fight very well. She was ranked pretty high in stage one, but she has 22 fears. That's why Oli was ranked 10th. Then lastly is Mackenzie. She was ranked 8th. Her and Peter are joined at the lips now... Always snogging, or at night, having sex. She has dyed black hair cut just above her ears in a jagged and uneven style. Then honey brown eyes, and murky brown skin. The thing I don't get about Kenzie is that she has a pale blue weird lacy tattoo over her left eye... Then I don't know how she persuaded Peter, but he has a red one over his right eye... Weird huh?

"Stiff! Where were you? You fucking got outta training! You need to catch up on what we learnt..." Smiles Peter. Oh no. This can't be good. Soon I find out that I'm correct... Then he strolls over into my directions and holds up his fists. I hold up my arms, rock solid, over my abdomen. He launches for my face and busts my nose. Sharp pain, gushing blood. Yep. Broken. Then I pound my fist into his shoulder... Just as he slams his hand into my stomach. Right where my babies are. The pain is excruciating.

I groan in pain and collapse onto the ground, knees first.

"You dirty Motherfucker!" Screeches Christie. Then Christina rushes over to me, my visions fading, but I can just about see Will punching Peter in the gut and groin. Then I see Olive giving Will a soon-to-be black eye.

"Tris! Tris! Can you hear me?" Screams Christina, right in my ear. I groan as an answer.

"Will!" She hisses. "I'm gonna take her to the Infirmary!"

"Good," Mumbles Will, rubbing his eye. Christina picks me up with ease, maybe because I'm so small, and carries me out of the busy dormitory. My eyes start to feel extremely heavy, they start to droop.

"No Tris. Stay with me," She grunts.

I can barely see anything. Apart from the tall, muscular... Sexy man in front of me.

"Tobias," I wheeze.

He sees me and makes eye to eye contact with Christie.

"Was it Peter?" He asks in a complete rush.

"Yes, he's probably broken her nose, and worse... He punched her stomach. Hard..." She whimpers, her voice is cracking. She's gonna cry sometime soon.

"Oh. My. God. Give her!" Tobias shouts, gently, but fiercely, lifts me from Christina's hold. He runs with me in his arms to the Infirmary.

"Tanya!" Shouts Tobias. She twists round, her frizzy black hair bouncing up and down.

"Yes Fo- Oh god. What's happened?" She asks.

"Peter's broken her nose and got her hard in the stomach... Babies," He hisses in a harsh whisper.

She gasps and bites her lip. "Oh my... Now I just want to say... Brace yourself... For possible bad news..."

Four nods slowly and 2 tears fall from my eyes. I NEED to stay awake. I NEED to know if my babies are still alive...

"Okay Four, quickly put her on the bed, and take off her shirt," Tanya mutters. Tobias places me on the icy cold bed and unbuttons my shirt, leaving me topless, apart from my lacy bra.

Then I feel frosty cold gel on my stomach. I look up to see Tanya rubbing a metal thing onto my stomach, on top of the gel, and Tobias sits staring at the screen, Nervously.

"Ok... Lets see... Ok. I can see them both. Lets just see if we have heartbeats..." Then she places another thing on my stomach and she listens.

"Ok. Good news guys. Your babies are fine, I believe. Perfectly untouched. They're strong, just like their parents. I think Peter actually got a large part of Tris's ribs, instead of her stomach. Now, Tris has got a cracked rib so she shall be staying here overnight. Four, you can stay too. You and you're babies shall be just fine," Smiles Tanya.

Thank The Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I Hate The Dormitory.

(Tris's POV)

"How are we gonna tell everyone?" Whispers Tobias.  
"I don't know... But with Eric you might both end up Factionless, and I'm not kidding. We all know he's mean like that," Whispers Christie.  
"Yeah... I've only ever tried to do the best for Tris, but I always end up doing the opposite..." He sobs.  
"No you don't. You don't really know how much she loves you. She'd die for you, she'll do anything. I mean it Four," She sighs.  
I would answer with comforting words, but I can't. I'm asleep but I can still hear. I mean being 15 weeks pregnant means you sleep... A LOT...

Christina, Tobias, Will and Me are all worried about the next 5 months. I mean I have a tiny, tiny bump growing already and my breasts have even started getting bigger, and sorer, coz soon my babies will need milk... I often spend the night in Tobias's room, but Christina is ALWAYS here just before I'm woken up bright and early and she takes me back into the Dormitory.  
I open my azure eyes and smile at them both. "Hey,"  
"Hey Tris," They both reply.  
"Come on oh-lady-of-the-lump," Giggles Christina. "Let's get back to the Dorm," Then we walk there, hand in hand.

"Wow, Stiff! You're finally filling out! Took you long enough! Finally hit puberty?" Chuckles Olive, as she walks round my naked body. Now we've known each other for over 5 months, we've seen all of us naked and now we don't really give a shit about nudity.  
"No, Olive," I groan angrily.  
"Yeah Stiff! I mean your boobs are a bit bigger," Then Peter strokes them before I pinch him on the ear, so hard, my fingers almost break a hole in his skin. He shrieks in pain. Then mutters my 'new nickname' "Feisty Stiff Bitch,"

"Yeah, Tris. I don't mean this in an offensive horrible way... But girl... You're getting fat..." Sniggers Lynn.  
"Oh piss of Lynn! No one fucking asked you!" Screams Christie. I love it how she's so protective over me.  
"Well, someone got out of bed on the wrong side!" Mutters Uriah. Then I give him my death look and he shuts up. Good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Seven.

(Tris's POV)

"People are starting to notice! Lynn and Peter called my fat! And noticed my breasts are getting bigger! Tobias, I hate it! And when they know the truth... It'll be so much worse! Help me..." I sob into his shoulder on his bed.

"Oh Tris... I'm sorry... I should of thought of protection, you know, I never thought of this happening while we were in the Compound. I knew one day we would have kids but I never thought this soon... And if Peter or anyone else insults you again, I will kill them,"

"Me too and punch the shit outta them," I sigh. "Oh fuck it, it's time we go to training. Fear landscapes today isn't it?" I ask jumping up.

"Yeah, good luck in yours, Six,"

"Thanks Four," I chuckle.

Today my fear landscape was different. I'm sorry to say that I'm now Seven... Not Six... Plus my other fears, I'm now scared of loosing the babies. After my landscapes, I'm starstruck and shocked. Four just stares at me with an expression that says: "Wat da Fuq?!"

"What's up Tris?" He asks.

"I'm not Six, I'm Seven, I have a new fear... I'm scared of loosing the babies..."

Tobias stares at me, then out of the blue, anger rushes through him and he punches the wall. Very hard actually, so hard it makes the wall crack. And his fingers crack. Broken knuckle and fingers, I bet. Surprisingly, he doesn't cry out in pain.

"Four! Why the fuck did you do that?! You've broken your hand!"

"Eric is watching all the simulations today..."

Oh shit. That is a VERY good reason to be punching the wall...

"Shit," I mutter. "What are we gonna do?"

"I really have no clue, Tris... Hang on, what exactly happened in that fear landscape?"

I really don't wanna think about it. "We'll it started off you, me and the twins were sitting on a bed in the infirmary and then Eric, Peter, Kenzie, Oli and Jay came in and shot you and the twins," I whisper.

"Oh shit," Groans Tobias.

"I'm so sorry, your gonna loose your job, and we'll both be Factionless," I pout.

"You couldn't help it darling, it's one of your fears," He says comfortingly. Then he hugs me. Then kisses me. That's when Eric storms in.

"Four!" He screams.

That's when we immediately back away.

"Yes, Eric," He grins. Why's he grinning?!

"You have got a student knocked up! How dare you!" He screams then he holds a gun at Four's face.

"Don't shoot Eric. You'll regret it,"

"I won't," Smiles Eric then he turns to me. "Did he rape you?"

"No!" I scream in shock. "No, no. We're together, and you wouldn't dare shoot him,"

"At least you two are together," Eric removes the gun from Tobias's face. "Now, you two better come with me. We're going to the Pit, that's where I'm gonna decide what to do with you," We follow and the whole way those words echo through my body. "Gonna decide what to do with you,"

Eric, Lauren, me, Tobias are at the front and all the initiates are in front of us waiting to find out what's going on.

"So," Eric starts. "You're probably all wondering why your here, aren't you? Well I shall tell you,"

I look at Christina and Will. Christie is burying her face in her hands and Will looks at me sorrowfully.

"Four and this... Girl... Are together. I believe so for a while, I presume at least 5 months. But, even if that isn't bad enough... Four has got one of his students pregnant," Everyone gasps. "With twins," Now more gasps. "What do you think their punishments should be?" Eric asks with an evil grin.

"Behead them both!" Shouts Oli.

"Abort the babies!" Says Jay.

"Make them both become Factionless!" Screams Peter, with a massive grin on his face.

"Nothing!" Shouts Christie. "I know it's wrong but we can't loose them! 2 years ago it was Four who came first in initiation. This year Tris came first! We can't loose the two best initiates, Four and Six! Can we?"

"No," pipes up Uri. "And say you kill the babies, they will be so distraught they might throw themselves other the chasm!"

"I suppose..." Groans Eric. "But they can't go without punishment. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna be myself and be mean and cruel. They cannot get away with this... Once the babies are born, Four, Tris and their fucking offspring will leave Dauntless and become Factionless,"

Author's Note: Aren't I horrible ending you like this? ;) Hahaha well anyway, I'm gonna start a poll on my profile to choose the babies middle names coz I already have their first names planned... Can you please Review or PM me saying 2 girl names and 2 boy names? Coz the babies MIGHT be identical twins that are the same sex or they MIGHT not, I really don't know yet! But I just know 2 special baby names for their first names... Please tell me some boy and girl names to put on the poll! Love you all so much!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Tori.

(Tris's POV)

Silence. Then the screams begin.

"You cannot do that!" Screams Chrissie.

"Oh yes I can Christina! I am a leader of Dauntless!"

"I'm sorry Eric, but I actually agree with Christina," Starts Lauren. "You shouldn't do that. It wouldn't be good for us to loose Four and Six, really Eric?!"

"You can't tell me what to do, bitch!" Shouts Eric.

She coughs. "Oh hell yeah I can. And hell yeah I will! I forbid you to!"

Eric gasps. "You wouldn't?!"

"Oh yes I will!"

Tobias looks at me with sorrow and fear in his eyes. "I never wanted this to happen,"

"Neither did I," I sob into his shoulder.

I look ahead to my fellow classmates as Four pulls me into a hug. Peter is looking at his shoes, maybe he feels sorry for us... No he would never, he's Peter for gods sake. Christina has tears falling from her eyes, Will hugs her. Uriah is in shock.

"Look Eric, this is not aloud. You cannot punish them like this! Four, Tris?" Asks Lauren

"Yeah?" We both say.

"You two and your babies are dauntless. You shan't be thrown out. I swear to you two that as long as I am living, you and your offspring will be Dauntless," She smiles.

I find myself gasp and collapse it fits of years into Tobias's shoulder. "Th-thank y-y-you La-ure-nn," I sob.

"Yes. Thank you so much Lauren, I say that for the sake or our kids,"

"Everyone can leave now!" Screams Eric, still having a tantrum.

Then almost immediately after he says that, Kenzie, Eric Peter, Oli and Jay dash out of the pit; but it's Lauren, Christie, Mar, Lynn, Will and Uri who run straight towards us. Christie pushes Tobias away and grabs me into a huge hug. "Oh Tris! Stress isn't good for them so don't stress or worry about this! It'll all be fine!"

"Thanks Christie, thanks lots. All of you," I smile.

"Well, don't worry. We're all friends I suppose and we'll help you two lovebirds through the pregnancy and birth. But I may wanna warn you, Eric will try everything to bring your spirit down..." Lauren sighs.

Mar nudges Four. "I can't believe you fucking knocked her up! I didn't even know you were like... Dating..." She chuckles, and after saying that, she receives a rock hard punch in the gut from Four.

"None of us knew, but looking at Christie and Will's expressions, it looks like you two knew..." Grins Uriah.

"Yeah they knew, now guys calm down. It's all gonna be fine. But right now I just wanna go see someone," I mumble.

Shock and nerve crosses Tobias's face. "Who babe?"

"Tori,"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I jog towards the Tattoo Parlour, where I'll find Tori. I need her for support... Plus I want a tattoo... I kind of like want something to do with the babies. Maybe they're names... Because Tobias and I have thought of names loads. I mean that's all we like talk about and also Tanya told us the babies's genders a week ago! I am carrying one boy and one girl. Also we're gonna name the girl Niyah Iris Luna Eaton, and the boy Jake Kyle Caleb Eaton. I walk through the door casually and I find everyone in here staring at me.

Then a heavily tattooed woman jogs towards me. "Tris!" Tori trills and then she hugs me.

"Hey Tori,"

"Tris! How could you?"

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! "How could I what?!"

"Get pregnant with your instructor! I mean Four's a great guy and all but god you're only 16!"

"Oh yeah, so you heard. I guess news travels fast here..." I mutter.

"Yes it does, probably the whole of Dauntless will know by now, so. Can I feel?"

"Feel what?" I ask.

"Your stomach! I can already see a tiny bump! You're 5 months aren't you?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm 4 and a half," Then I pull up my black shirt and I let her place her hands on my abdomen.

"Amazing," She gasps. "Do you want a tattoo?"

"Yes," I sigh. "I want the initials N.I.L.E on one knuckle and the initials J.K.C.E on the other please,"

"Awesome, let's get started,"

1 hour of pain later, the tattoos are finished and bandaged and I go straight to the dormitory, even though Four is probably going mental that I've been gone so long. The second I walk in the door, everyone in the dorm glares at me: Kenzie, Peter, Oli and Jay.

"Oh look, it's the pregnant bitch, you shouldn't be in Dauntless. Just coz you have Lauren looking after you, it doesn't mean we can't hurt you..."

Author'a Note: Sorry it took so long! I have just finished two of my other stories, so I only have this one and another to write. Oh and I'm so sorry I didn't do a poll, I changed my mind, but thanks so much for giving me some names! Sorry, I had already thought of the names Niyah and Jake ages ago and I think they're good... Please review telling me if you like or dislike the names or anything or maybe any ideas that you have that you think should happen in the story!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Ok I got a few reviews from people telling me they don't like the names, but sorry. They're not changing. Deal with it or don't, it's just a story for fucks sake. Please review telling me what you think of this chapter! Oh yeah, I'm gonna change the name of the story to "Into The Fire". Also I'm putting a bit of Four's POV in this story, just a one off. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Chapter Nine: The Attack.

(Tris's POV)

Jay, Kenzie and Peter are before me grinning evilly. Oh god. What do I do now?! I twist round and run to the door behind me, only to find Olive standing by it with a butter knife. I push past her only to get a butter knife in my shoulder. I feel the killer pain before I see the wound... The cut is deep and the blood is hot and makes me dizzy. The laughter of them all around me if just echoes. I can't beat them, I never could. I wasn't able to stop Peter, Al and Drew the first time I was attacked. It's just a fight that I can't win.

I need to get out of this before I and the twins are killed. I take in a deep breath and scream at the top of my lungs.

"No!" Hisses Olive. "Peter, get her to shut up!"

"Oh I'm gonna," He grins as he swipes me off my feet and with Jay's help, me pins me to the ground. His dark eyes glare at me struggling.

"Ppp-Peter, wwhen Ffffouurr finds out... He'll he'll killll youuu allllllll," I breath.

"Yeah, that's the best part. He'll revenge your death, of course he will. But I'll get Eric to help me with him. Don't you worry, little girl,"

Hot tears leave my eyes as I think of Eric murdering Tobias, all because of me. Me. Just me. Once I'm pinned to the hard, icy floor, Peter decides to start slapping and punching me, on the stomach, breasts, arms, face and legs. I try and scream but Jay's hand is covering my mouth.

After minutes of pain, it all leaves. All gone. That's also when my vision left. Then I couldn't control my body, it was paralysed. But I could still hear.

"She's as good as dead," Mutters Kenzie. "Great job guys,"

"Yeah thanks Kenzie, so... Do we just leave her to die?" Asks Peter.

"Yeah, let's get dinner," Sighs Olive.

(Tobias's POV)

"Where do you think she is?" I ask.

"She went to Tori's didn't she? She's probably getting another tattoo knowing Tris..." Mutters Lauren.

"Yeah you're right," I sigh and then eat the other half of my hamburger.

It was when Peter, Olive, Jay and Kenzie walked in laughing when I got nervous and scared. I stated at them for a little too long, since Lauren noticed. "Seriously Four?! They wouldn't!"

"Oh Lauren. They did," I jump up from the table and run over to Peter and I pin him on the table. "WHERE THE FUCK IS TRIS!" I scream in his face, probably spitting a little too.

"I-I- We- H-h-uuurr-t her- innnn th-eeee ddd-ooooorrrmm," He stutters.

How could they. How dare they hurt my Tris and my children. I pick him up, shake him and drop him on the floor and I run to the dorm. I hear heavy footsteps behind me, Lauren, Christie, Uriah and Will probably. The dormitory seemed miles away, even though it was only meters away. I burst in the door to see her. Tris, my darling girlfriend. Laying on the floor, eyes closed, chest still, broken, bleeding and battered. I'm not sure if I worried about her or the twins more; But I was fucking scared for them all.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hahahahahaha you guys did not like the cliffhanger! Sorry about this chapter, and it's short too... REVIEWS PLEASE!

Chapter Ten: Sleeping Beauty.

(Tris's POV)

Silence. It's all I have heard for what feels like a few hours, maybe even a few days. Time goes slowly when you can't wake up or even move your tiny toes. But then I feel the urge to wake up, open my eyes. I haven't felt before. So I slowly lift my eyelids of my azure eyes. I look around, I'm hooked up to 2 machines; one which keep beeping a few times every second which is probably measuring my heartbeat and another which is a long tube and it is stuck in my right arm, and a really weird creamy coloured liquid flows through it. I'm in a room I've never been in before, a small room and the only colour I can see is white. Lots of white. I think I'm in an infirmary, but it doesn't look like the Dauntless infirmary very much, but I suppose it has to be. I sit up, fighting the pain and then I get out of my bed and try to walk. Even after 1 metre, I'm breathless. It must be my massive stomach... I pause and lift up the weird gown I'm wearing. MY STOMACH IS MASSIVE! God how did that happen?! I thought I'd only been out for a few hours, or days at the most. Then I hear a loud beeping and I twist round to see where it's coming from, and I realise its coming from the heart machine which I'm disconnected from. I look ahead at the door which flys open. Then looking at me with scared but happy eyes is... Tobias... His dark eyes are hazy, his mouth hangs open, his hair is wild and outgrown, he's grown a small beard after not shaving in a while, and he looks skinner and appears to of lost weight.

"Tobias," I gasp.

He runs towards me, lifts and twirls me and sobs my name. "Tris, oh Tris! I didn't know if I would ever see you awake ever again!"

"Oh, how long was I... Out?" I stuttered. Something tells me that I wasn't unconscious and I've been "gone" a little longer than I thought...

"Tris, you've been in a coma for 12 weeks," He whispers.

My eyes widen. "12 weeks! So I'm... 7 and a half months! Wow!"

He pauses. "Tris... Honey... Our little girl, errrrrr... Niyah died," He whispers.

"No, no! This can't happen! It can't! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream.

I then collapse onto the bed in fits of tears. "Tell me! Tell me everything that's happened! Everything! Don't lie to protect my feelings!" I scream inbetween sobs.

"Ok, brace yourself," He sighs as he kneels on the floor beside me. "Peter, Kenzie, Olive and Jay abused you and you ended up battered and broken and you went into a natural coma to heal. Then it wasn't until we gave you an ultrasound when we realised Niyah was dead and Jake was hanging on and he is likely to be disabled when he is born, I'm sorry baby... At least we have one,"

One. Not two. How can I go on if Niyah's not there?! I don't know, but time will tell.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter, it's just an authors note. But I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I'm getting REALLY bored of writing this story. I don't know whether to give it up... But if all of you want me too carry on, or stop now, then REVIEW! I'd love to hear what all of you think, and also if you have any ideas for the story... Then... REVIEW!

Yours sincerely,

Autumn Black 74 xxx


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Ok you REALLY convinced me. I will carry on with this story but it might not be very much longer, Im not sure yet but the more reviews, views, favourite-ers and followers that i get, the longer it'll be! The updates will probably be quite slow so please try and be patient and don't worry when this story is finished, I'll probably do more Divergent stories, most likely nearer the movies release. Also it would be a massive dream if by the end of this story I get over 100 reviews! PLEASE MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE! So enjoy and REVIEW!

Chapter Eleven: Long Days.

(Tris's POV)

After Niyah passed, I found myself with depression. I would just sit and not speak to anyone, not eat, do anything for days on end. It was really tough the first 3 weeks but then I started to improve. Jake is now due in 3 weeks so I'm kind of happy for that. I don't care if my little baby boy is disabled, I just want him here in my arms. Christie, Tobias and basically everyone has asked if I'm scared about pushing an infant outta my arse, but I'm not. I know I could possibly die from this but do I care? Fuck no. I want my baby, I lost one so I want my other one here. Tobias has been a wreck, especially when I went into my depression mode. But I'm getting better. I'm still in the fucking dauntless hospital... They won't let me leave until Jake is born. Because they say that I'm "unstable", mentally and physically... Also Niyah's little body is still inside me... They said that they can't take her out without taking Jake out, and they don't want to bring him out premature. So yeah. This shit sucks right now. The days are long and about as boring as a nerd. It's about 5:30pm right now and I'm waiting for someone to bring me my dinner...

"Hey girl, how you doing?" She asks softly. Her dark eyes are puffy, red and swollen. Oh no, Christina has been crying again...

"I'm ok, are you? You've been crying again! I told you not to fucking do that..."

"Listen Tris. Your my best friend and with you like..." She gestures to my whole body. "This, I can't take it in. I mean I really feel for you... But don't worry, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks Christie, it means a lot. Ooohhh what dinner have I got tonight?" I ask slightly excited.

She then grins and reveals a hamburger.

"Yes! How the fuck did you get that?!"

"I stole it, coz they want you to stick to that really strict, and boring, diet,"

"Awesome," I sigh as she passes me the plate. I take it in my fingers and bite into it. It takes sooooooo good. "So, I was wondering. Where's Tobias? He hasn't visited me all today and yesterday," I sigh.

After a few seconds, I realise she's not gonna reply. She stares blankly at the floor. The tiny tears in her eyes tell me that something is seriously wrong.

Author's Note: Sorry it was short but I just wanted to post this so you all amazing people knew that I'm gonna be continuing this! Love you all, and REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: You're reviews were HILARIOUS. Hahaha I love cliffhangers... Now you chose, after the baby is born, do you want the war and everything to happen? I don't know if to do it or not, you choose. Just review me and tell me if you want it to happen of not! ENJOY!

Chapter Twelve: Tobias.

(Tris's POV)

"No. No... He's not... Is he? No he can't b-" I start whispering in a croaked voice.

"No, Four is alive. Listen. Tris, I don't want you to freak out. Stress isn't good for little Jakey, remember that. Ok? Well he has depression. Much much worse than yours. Here's really ill with it and yeaterday they examined him and they've just found he's got a serious heart problem. I'll so sorry Tris, but the doctors say he might be ok..." She whispers.

"Might be ok... I need to see him now," I reply as I get up slowly clutching my belly.

"No Tris, you don't want to see him now..." She mumbles.

"Oh yes I do," Then I jog out the room and down the corridor until I bump into Will.

"WHERE IS FOUR?!" I shout to him, holding him firmly by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall.

"Tris! You shouldn't be out here!" He hisses quietly.

"WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO PROTECT ME FEELINGS? THEY'RE ALREADY CRUSHED AFTER I LOST MY NIYAH! I NEED TO SEE TOBIAS NOW! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" I scream. I'm sick of it. I don't want people thinking I'm weak and little and unstable and that I can't handle anything. I'm perfectly fine and stronger than I've ever been. Why can't anyone see that? But right now I need to see my Tobias.

"He-he's in... There..." He croaks as he points to the door nearest to us. I release him and push open the door. I then see him. I immediately burst into tears at the sight of him.

His beautiful eyes are closed, he's shirtless and half covered by a sheet. He is then connected to about 6 different machines and he has a large plate of food beside him that is untouched. I then see Uriah, sitting on a chair by his bed. He sees me and buries his face in his knees. Obviously no one wanted me to see Four like this... The machine which clearly shows his heartbeat keeps beeping, so he is alive but what's up with him, I don't know what that is.

"Uriah?" I whisper. "Wh-what's happen-dd?"

His head lifts and he answers expressionless. "Tobias went into depression. He won't talk much or eat. He barely drinks. Now they found out he's got a heart problem. One of the 4 muscles in his heart isn't working even a third of what it should be. They think it had something to do with what his father did to him, his family's health history or stress with all this. The doctors have decided that the only thing that will save him... Is a p-pacemaker,"

I drag a chair quietly over to Uriah and sit on it. "Ok. Now what the fucking hell is a fucking pacemaker?" I sob in between tears.

"It's a thing about half the size of your palm and they put it in a muscle near your heart and basically it makes your heart beat correctly. It even has a thing in it that if your heart stops, it will shock it so it will start again,"

"That sounds... G-ggood I suppose," I sigh. "How do they put it in? When are they doing it? They are doing it aren't they?!"

Uriah pauses. "Errrrrr... Well they're not sure yet. They are gonna wait about 3 days and see what he thinks of having one before he has it. They also want him to start talking, eating and drinking before it goes in. All they do is numb him and cut his skin open... When he's still awake,"

"When he's awake?!"

"Yeah, sounds painful. Huh," Chuckles a voice which isn't Uriah's.

I twist round and see Four semi-sitting up on the bed. He's looking at me with loving eyes and starting to pick at the meal of nachos that he has. "Tobias!" I squeal as I jump up and run over to him. I lean in for a big hug, until he groans in pain. "Oh shit!" I whisper. "Sorry, I forgot," I sigh as I back away from, remembering his heart is delicate and sore and all.

"Oh Tris... I'm so happy to see you looking well, and little Jakey of course," He sighs as he points to my huge bump.

"Yeah well he'll be out soon. Anytime now really... So, eat and drink!" I grin as I pass him some coca cola.

"For you, I'll do anything," Then he drinks all the coke and eats the nachos. He even asks the nurse for more! I'm so proud of him eating and all.

Later that the evening, I talked to the head doctor and he is gonna do the operation on Tobias in 2 days. Also he won't be able to do much for about a month and he needs to take it easy. That's fine by me. At least he will be alive and well, he'll be here for Jake and me.

Author's Note: Ok a pacemaker is a real thing. My dad is 65, and he's an older dad considering my young age and he got one in January after his heart wasn't working properly, one of the muscles was only working a little bit, like Tobias. But my dad could barely breath and get up from a chair without being breathless before he got it. Now he's absolutely fine and the pacemaker saved my dad's life. So I'm very grateful for pacemakers and the doctors who put it in and saved his life. My dad is also very lucky considering he survived cancer twice, and got real bad depression after all the radiotherapy that killed the cancer. But now he's doing fine and I have my daddy back and I love him so much.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guys thanks so much for all your reviews, especially the ones about my dad! I really really REALLY appreciate them! But you see... I'm greedy... I WANT MORE! Also please review as well to tell me if you think after the baby is born, the war should happen or it shouldn't happen. I really need to know if you think it should happen or not! Oh yeah and I'm so so so sorry it's short... But I felt like I needed to update and also I wanted to leave it on a mean, green cliffhanger. So my fellow chums, here it is.

Chapter Thirteen: The Operation.

(Tris's POV)

"Ok Mr Eaton? Are you ready?"

"Yes," He mumbles nervously. "Ok, so yeah. Lets get this over with..." He groans.

"Ok, well we will numb you and open you up and pop an old pacey in, ok?"

He nods and then goes silent and mouthed the word "leave" to me. I nod and go out the room and sit on the chairs in the waiting room. They decided to do the operation today, since he started eating and talking and all 2 days ago because they want all the doctors and nurses available for when I go into labour since they reckon a lot can go wrong and... They reckon there will be a lot of... Complications. They think a Caesarean section will be the way my boy will be brought into the world.

An hour and a half later, Christie joins me. "Hey lady of the lump. Want a sandwich?"

"Yeah," I mumble and take the BLT sandwich and eat it up. Now I'm thirsty and I have a major craving for cola. "You got any coke?"

"Errrrrr... Yeah actually, here," She sighs as she passes me it.

"So what's gone on?" I ask.

"What you mean?" She asks confused.

"I mean, like what's going on in Dauntless. We are all now proper Dauntless, not living in the training centre any more and like all that shit,"

"Well... Me and Will have bought an apartment and we are living together, it's really nice. Dauntless is so cool and like Peter is become a training teacher in Four's place. Also I'm getting a job at the tattoo parlour, coz you know I'm great at art..."

"Yeah," I sigh. "Great. I wonder what'll happen after our kid is born..."

"Oh it'll be fine Tris, we'll all help you!" She trills as she hugs me. Suddenly I feel the sudden urge.

"Oooh. Christina, I need the loo really badly," I whisper as she released me.

"Oh, ok. Come back!"

"Duh..."

I go down corridors and pass many different people. They look at me as if I'm nothing, as If I'm a freak, as if they have heard... They have all heard about me loosing Niyah. Yeah I bet all of Dauntless has heard about me and Tobias, me loosing my little baby girl, My depression, Tobias's pacemaker and then they'll hear about the birth and all. It's like being a fucking celebrity!

I go into the ladies bathroom and go to the loo. Suddenly after I've done my 'business', a huge gush of water flows out of me. At first I thought it was another pee, but I realised I was wrong the second a contraction hit me...


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This is dedicated to you. My readers. Also... Tomorrow is a VERY special day... It's my birthday! So... I'd LOVE some birthday reviews (or just reviews) as presents! Also if you wanna try and guess my age, you can and if any of you so guess close or my age, then... I don't know... Maybe I'd dedicate the next chapter to you or something. Dunno. ALSO I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT THE BLOODY WAR TO HAPPEN OR NOT! TELL ME BY REVIEW! READ MY LOVELIES!

Chapter Fourteen: Scream.

(Tris's POV)

Before I think, I just scream. At the top of my lungs. I just scream and scream and scream. Within a few seconds, I hear the door burst open.

"TRIS! Is that you?!" Screeches a familiar male voice.

"Will?! My waters just broke..." I whimper. The toilet cubicle door is still shut and I don't know whether to open it or not.

"Oh shit, god Tris... What do I do?"

"What do YOU do? WHAT DO I DO!?" I sob.

"Errrrr... Should I get someone?"

"Yes! Wait no! I don't want you to leave me here alone!"

"I have to get someone!"

"Take me to someone! I just don't want you too lea- AAAAHHH!" I scream against the pain. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! Will I've got a contraction!"

"I'm coming in! Open the door now,"

I reach forward and undo the lock of the door and he bursts in and looks at me in horror. "I-it's ok... Y-y-your okk," Then he picks me up and carries me in his arms. "Oh god, I'm not that strong. You're really heavy..."

"Well I'm fucking pregnant..." I cry. Then another contraction hits me. "WILL! CONTRACTION ALRET!" I then squeeze his hand and scream. Then another person bursts through the door. "Uriah! Help me carry Tris!" Cries Will as he struggles under my weight.

"Yeah! Course," He stutters shocked and they share my weight between them.

They take me out and we go across the corridors and people look at us in horror. Yeah course they are; I'm in labour. Then we pass Christie on the next floor up.

"TRIS! Oh shit..." She shouts. "Nurse! Doctor! SOMEONE!"

"Yes, what is the pr- Oh my, take her in here," A nurse named Silver says as she points to a door.

The guys place me on the bed and then I'm hooked up to several machines and stripped and put into a white gown.

"Please spread your legs," Whispers Silver.

I then look up at Uriah and Will as I do as she says. "Look away you fucking pervets..." They all laugh, so does Christie but the boys do as they're told.

"Ok Miss. Prior. You're 1 centimetres dilated out of 10 but remember we decided you shall have a caesarean? Well, we'll finish Mr. Eaton's operation, which will be in about an hour, and then we'll get your son out. Also when you feel a contraction, don't push. Just bare through the pain," She sighs before leaving the room with me, Christie, Will and Uriah in.

"So," Begins Will. "What now?"

"We wait..."


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm being so cruel to you... I'm doing tiny short updates throughout the labour... I'M MAKING YOU WAIT! Haha... Hey I decided to sneak a little bit of Tobias's POV in this... Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Critical.

(Tris's POV)

As the time goes, we just sit. Wait. I get a contraction every 5 minutes or so and I squeeze Uriah's hand, Christie hugs me and Will rubs my back. But other than that, well, very boring. It's silent. No sound here in this big white room. Then after an hour and a half, a redheaded nurse comes in. "Miss Prior? Mr Eaton has finished his operation. We will now get you ready to have a Caesarean," I just nod weakly.

(Tobias's POV)

"All done," Murmurs doctor Castro.

"Are you finished?" I mumble softly.

"Yes. Now please excuse me..." Then him and the other 4 doctors walk out leaving just me and the nurse.

"W-where are they g-going?" I stutter.

"Tris Prior has gone into labour. They're giving her a C section as we speak,"

"WHAT?!" I almost shout. "I must see her now!"

"I'm sorry Four, but your not allowed to see Miss Prior until she is in a stable position. For her and the male baby, they're both in a critical condition. I'm so sorry,"

My heart plummets to my stomach. Critical. Unstable. They're dying.


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Yeah I know I'm soooooooo cruel doing tiny updates. But personally, I believe that small and often updates is better than long and rare updates. Do you think that? Please tell me if you do or don't! Now I have a whopping 99 reviews! Whoever gives me my 100th review, the next chapter will be dedicated to them.

Chapter Sixteen: The Blue Blanket.

(Tobias's POV)

I just wait for news. Good or bad news. I just want to know. They won't die, will they? I really fucking hope that they won't. It's been almost an hour since I was told about their operation when the door finally opened and in came Christina and Will. Christina is in floods or tears and Will is cradling a little blue blanket and inside the blanket is...

"Jake?" I choke.

"Yeah, mate. You have a boy," Will smiles.

"What's happened? Tris?"

"Well," Starts Christie. "They opened Tris up and found Jake. They took him out and then they looked for Niyah's... Err. Body... And they found it but apparently she hasn't been dead very long... So they took her out and they've... They've managed to get her heart going again,"

"Oh my god..." That's the best news I've ever heard. "And Tris?"

"Well Tris is all stitched up and she's sleeping right now. But Four, Niyah has a few... Problems,"

"What do you mean?" I ask Will.

He hesitates and scratches the back of his neck. "She's got very mild cerebral palsy and her legs are paralysed for life. But at least she's here,"

"Oh I really don't fucking care if she's got problems, she's my daughter. She's alive and I'll still love and care for her! When can I see Tris and Niyah?"

"Whenever Tris wakes up, they'll probably bring Niyah over to you. Once they've done a few more tests on her,"

I just nod.

(Tris's POV)

Where am I? Where's Tobias? Jake? Niyah's corpse...? Hmmm. I open my pale eyes and look around. I'm in my hospital room and in the bed next to me is...

"Four?"

His head perks up and he gives me a quirky smile. "Yeah?"

"W-what's happened?"

"We have a handsome son and a gorgeous daughter,"


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: So my 100th reviewer is... *drum roll* IAmDivergent246! So thank you very much and this chapter is dedicated to you! And then I wanna also dedicate this to my 101 reviewer, Abby12130. Yes Abby12130, you do deserve something... Also I just wanna say that this story is almost finished! Only this chapter and an epilogue... Sorry its gonna be a short story but I'm not too good with long stories! Anyhoo, look out for my divergent stories coning up in the next months, I'll have at least one up before the movie is out... So yeah! Also let's see if I can get 110 reviews before the next chapter! Love u guys 3

Chapter Seventeen: My Miracle.

(Tris's POV)

I feel my eyes widen as my heart speeds up.

"W-what?!"

"Niyah's alive, and Jakey,"

I just grin so widely that I can't even say anything.

Tobias starts laughing. "Yeah I thought you may react like that... Shall I call Will and Christina to bring them in?" I just nod excitedly. I'm finally gonna meet them. I'm finally gonna meet them. At last.

"WILL! CHRISTINA! BRING THEM IN!" Tobias shouts at the door. "Oh and Tris... Niyah's legs are paralysed and she has very mild cerebral palsey..."

"Oh Four I don't care! I have my daughter..." I sigh happily. Then comes In Will carrying my boy and Christie carrying my miracle of a daughter... She's beautiful. Well they both are. Jake has dark hair which is in tiny curls and pale blue eyes and Niyah has pale blonde tufts of straight hair and dark blue eyes and they're both a tiny but tanned. My miracle.

"They look just like you guys," Giggles Christie as she passes me Jake, then Niyah. I look at them and they look back at me lovingly. Yeah they know I'm their mummy.

"Hey babies," I coo. "Hey Daddy, hold Jake a second,"

"Why?" Tobias asks as he takes his son lovingly.

"Coz I'm gonna feed them. Niyah first though. Will, Four, be gentlemens and look away," I say smugly.

Will looks away, but Four doesn't. "Why should I? I've seen your boobs before,"

I glare at him angrily, so does Christina. And the big boy grunts, but does as he's told.

I pull down my gown revealing my left breast and I let Niyah suckles. It takes her a few seconds to realise she needs to suck, but soon enough she catches on.

"There. That's my girl..." I mutter.

After Niyah is done, I do the same with Jake. Then the doctors decide they wanna do more check ups on the two, so they are taken. Will and Christina then decide to go get some food from the food place, leaving just me and Tobias.

"I never thought of it. The two of us both in hospital... I never thought any of this would happen... You, us, the kids, this... But I wouldn't change a thing about it..." He sighs as he plants a small kiss on my forehead after he has leaned over to me.

"Yeah... What do we do now?"

"I don't know... We both recover, get our kids, but a house in the city and maybe find jobs after a while. Won't be hard since we were top in both our initiation groups,"

"Everything is hard Tobias, face it,"


	19. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hey so it's the end! But I am doing a sequel but it'll be out in a good few months I expect so look out for it. But I will post a chapter on this story when the sequel is up saying its up. And again I'm so sorry it's short! Well never mind, thanks you guys! I love you all so much! 3

Epilogue: Mid-Life Struggles.

(Tris's POV)

"Stupid bitch! She can't even walk! Look at her! Douche!"

"Look at her face! She's so ugly!"

"Ugh... She just flops around in that thing..."

I can't say how much I want to shoot them girls at the moment... Niyah can't help being in a wheelchair with mild cerebral palsy and her legs are paralysed. It's not her fault that overs pick on her... She's a gorgeous girl with a vivid mind and angelic singing voice. Jake tries to defend her, but often it doesn't work. Myself and Tobias attempt to protect her, and still it doesn't work.

They're 11 now. They love dauntless, which makes me so happy and we're one happy family. Just the 4 of us. But... Maybe not for so much longer.

We're about to watch Jake's baseball game. Tobias, Niyah and me all sit down and watch excitedly. Then a few girls, Mizzie Saunders, Heaven Bracken and Jemima Platt (Peter and his 2nd wife's, Emily, daughter) start whispering and giggling at Niyah. I feel Tobias's fist tense around my hand. I look at him and give him a slight nod; yep, I know what he's about to do. He jumps up and kicks Mizzie in the shins, punches Heaven in the face and literally throws Jemima on the floor! Ooohhh he's soooo sexy when he does that. Even him being 30, he's still the hottest hunk on the planet.

"NEVER MAKE FUN OF MY DAUGHTER YOU HORRIBLE GODDAMN BITCHES!" He screams at them. I smirk as I here they're parents scream and then Niyah looks at me and giggles cheekily.

"Thanks Mum,"

"Thank your dad later," I wink.

We watch the match, we watch Jake hit the ball out of sight, we watch his team win. I'm so happy and proud of him... But... There's something on my mind that I just can't ignore.

After the match, we bump into Will and Alice. They look happy together and Alice is glowing in her pregnancy. Christina and Will split up when the kids were 2. But now they are the best of friends and Will is married to Alice and they have a 6 year old boy, a 2 year old girl and Alice is 7 months pregnant to a girl. Then Christina had MANY boyfriends after the separation... But now, she's married to a guy called Carl and soon they found out Christie was infertile so they have adopted 1 year old Lily-Mae. So it's all good. But soon enough, Will and Alice have to leave and we're on our own.

"I love you Bea,"

"I love you too Tobias, but if you call me that again then I'll knock the sperm outta you..." I mutter frustratedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no," I mumble.

"There is isn't it. What's wrong? Is it bad "

"Not really bad, but then not good..."

"What then?!" He almost shouts.

I take a deep breath as I say it.

"I'm pregnant,"


	20. Another Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey! I'm so sorry that this is NOT an Authors's note to say I'm starting the sequel, because I'm not starting the sequel for a good few months... Anyway! I'm starting a new divergent story! It's up now and it's a like SYOC. You submit a person (faction transfer or dauntless born) to go through Dauntless initiation! Please check out my story! It's called "Black Flames" and it's up now! CHECK IT OUT PLEASE AND REVIEW ON BOTH THIS AND THE OTHER STORY! Love you all xxx

~Autumn xxx


	21. SEQUEL INFORMATION!

Author's Note: Hey guys! The sequel is up! Please check it out, it's called "Burning The Ashes"! Please read and enjoy! Love you all xox

~Autumn xxx


End file.
